


Brown Paper Bag

by measure_for_measure



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/measure_for_measure/pseuds/measure_for_measure
Summary: You finally found the love that you thought you’d never have - and you found it in a paper bag.





	Brown Paper Bag

You walked slowly down the street, battered by the wind and rain. "Oh bollocks," you cursed, fighting against your umbrella to keep it from being crushed and and swept away by the fierce gusts of autumn wind that almost bowled you over. Sometimes you really did wish that magic didn't have to be hidden from Muggles--walking in bad weather would be much more enjoyable!

With a sigh of relief, you finally slipped into the shelter that the visitor's entrance to the Ministry of Magic provided. Double checking that the brown paper bag you had tucked beneath your arm when you left your flat was still there, you smiled as the atrium of the Ministry was revealed before your eyes. The sight never ceased to amaze you, although you had visited often enough to see family and friends that worked here. You had even been offered various positions, but you always refused. The idea of being tied down to such a large organization didn't appeal to you, and besides, you were rather fond of the little used bookshop you ran; which was open to anyone who wandered in (including Muggles). 

"Can I help you, ma'am?" A stout, red-faced man asked you, a stack of papers almost obscuring his face. 

"Oh, no thank you. I'm just looking for Mr. Scamander. Is he in his office?" You couldn't help the light blush that rose to your cheeks. 

"Yes ma'am, he is. Have a nice day now!" The man bustled off before you could thank him, muttering to himself. 

You had to chuckle. 'The people you meet in this place!' Retreating back into your thoughts, you let your feet lead you; they had been to Theseus' office enough times to know the way. 

You had an... odd relationship with the older Scamander brother. The two of you had known each other since you were both children, but had fallen out of touch until rather recently. You had always liked him, perhaps more than was proper, but you had never seen any evidence of your affections being returned. He viewed you merely as a good friend, you were sure. Besides, Leta Lestrange seemed to have a liking for Theseus as well; and as a kind and generally unselfish person (so you liked to think), you figured it would be best to leave him to her. He did seem to fancy her... Still, that didn't stop you from going in to visit him. He was a friend after all. 

Snapping yourself out of your memories, you found yourself staring at the door of his office. Raising your hand to knock, it swung open before your knuckles could make contact with wood.

"Y/n, it's so good to see you. Please, come in!" Theseus welcomed you with a smile, hurrying over to pull up a chair for you to sit down beside his desk. "How have you been?"

"Oh, not bad. The usual." You returned his smile, "Business at the bookshop has been rather slow lately. I guess people don't want to brave the elements just to get something to read."

"I wouldn't be so sure! Remember when you almost got struck by lightning just trying to get to the library?" He leaned towards you across his desk, a teasing twinkle in his eye. 

"Well," you laughed, "I'm not exactly your average reader, am I?" 

"Fair enough." He leaned back in his chair, looking at you with something in his eyes that you couldn't quite place. 

You caught yourself biting your lip as you stared across at him. Shaking yourself out of it, you placed the paper bag you had been carrying onto his desk. "Here, I brought you some lunch. You mentioned the other day that it would be getting busy around here, so I thought you might not have time to pop out and grab anything..." You looked down at your lap, a wave of shyness hitting you. This had seemed like a much better idea when you were at home by yourself. 

"Thank you, Y/n. I really appreciate that--I'm almost booked solid with meetings today. It's a good thing you came in just now, this is about the only break I have." 

The selfish part of you leaped at that - 'you should stay and talk with him' - but the other, more sensible, part of you thought that it might be better if you just left and let him enjoy his time alone. "I should probably be going then... You need a break." You smiled, voice a little too shaky. "Good luck with all those meetings, and have a great day!" Rising to your feet, you glanced down at him. 'Merlin, he's handsome.'

"Y/n, wait!" He rose to his feet, moving over to stand in front of you. "I just wanted to thank you again for the lunch--and everything else that you've done for me. You've been so kind, even when other people don't even seem to think of me. I felt like I should... Oh, here, let me show you."

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as he reached up and took your face gently in his hands. Your eyes closed out of reflex, and your heart raced. This couldn't be real, it seemed so out of character for the Theseus you thought you knew. Maybe it was some sort of a prank, or trick, or - your thoughts were cut short when his lips touched yours. 

They were slightly chapped, but soft. Suddenly you weren't aware of anything at all except his lips on yours. It was a gentle, loving kiss, and you hoped it would never stop. 

He pulled back, eyes meeting yours. "I hope that was welcome."

"Y-yes, it most certainly was," you laughed breathlessly. "I should've brought you lunch sooner." A blush rested solidly on your cheeks as he reached up to caress your hair. 

"Come and see me this evening? You know my address."

You kissed him again--and that was answer enough.


End file.
